世界の闇  Sekai no Yami, When it falls on us
by himitsu.no.aidentiti
Summary: A haunting memory. A tragic past. A familiar face. A forbidden love. Kurayami Kasaiko may seem like your ordinary girl, but her life from the very first word you read is about to take a dramatic turn.


**世界の闇****Sekai no Yami, When it falls on us****: Chapter 1- An unexpected beginning**

Hey guys, you may have seen my work on fiction press so yeah. Reviews plz! :D**  
**

**Summary:**

_The creature stirs in the depths of the darkness. It cries out longing to be freed. There is no answer. _Kasaiko's life had begun in tragedy and as her life's flame continued to burn more obstacles are thrown away. Then on a particular cold winter's day, her life takes a dramatic turn. She progresses through a series of unusual events and meets a mysterious boy who seems to possess a hidden secret. An unknown spark is triggered between them and Kasaiko is plunged into a world of turmoil. Her love for him is absolute yet behind the scenes there are others waiting to get their hands on her. As she continues to fight for her survival, she is faced with haunted memories of her past. Will she have the chance to rediscover her identity, or will she fall into the wrong hands before she gets that opportunity?

In the silence of the night a blazing inferno erupted, engulfing everything in a sea of merciless flames. Its raging desire could not be suppressed and thus it did not discriminate or hesitate against what it devoured. _Nothing_ could tame the fury of this beastly creature; _nothing_ could hinder its path. Before the scene stood a young girl whose glassy eyes were dark and lifeless. She showed no emotion whatsoever, yet feelings of fear, pain and anguish surged deep within her stirring her to consciousness. A single tear escaped the corner of her eye and in that instant it all ceased. She screamed.

I panted heavily and wiped away the beads of sweat that had formed on my forehead. Continuously for the last month I had been confronted with this nightmare, you'd think that by now I would be used to it. The fact is that I was not afraid of the actual nightmare itself, it's just that there seemed to be something awfully disturbing about it that just didn't seem to register within my mind. It wasn't until several months later till discovered the true horror behind this reoccurring dream. I sighed heavily and swiveled to look at the time, the ominous green letters on the digital clock read "2:26 am". Slowly I rose out of my bed and pulled back my bed covers, an icy chill stroked my bare skin. I shivered.

It was not abnormal for me to be up at this time of the day, strangely enough I actually enjoyed the tranquility of the night. I slipped on my boots and put on a black coat that I had left strewn across my bed the night before in order to add some warmth to my bed. My scarf lay in a pile with some other clothes in the corner of the room; I walked over, grabbed it and noticed that it had begun to snow outside. I could feel the excitement building up inside me as I turned the knob and set foot on the cool surface of the ground. There was something extremely comforting about being out in the open; I think it was the peacefulness and the taste of clean crisp air. A blanket of snow had formed and it was incredibly beautiful, the moon's rays reflected off the crystalline surface giving it a soft white glow.

Stars, like water flowing from a jar, were sprinkled upon the night. No matter the circumstances, every time I felt stressed I would take a stroll outside. My house stood high up on a small hill next to a forest, I think most people would be freaked out by all the shadows and eerie noises, but not me. I loved the rustling of the trees, the calls of wild animals and even the ways the shadows would dance around (I was quite fearless despite the fact that I was just a 17 year old girl living on my own). I looked down from the top of the hill; I could see all the other houses at the bottom, all the lights were off. It was dark. I scanned the view before me taking in every little bit of detail, and then I saw it. If not for the snow covered ground, I may not have recognized what I had saw, it looked to me like an injured dog. As I approached it, I came to the realisation that it was actually a wolf; it lay motionless on snow stained with crimson blood. I crouched low arm outstretched, my hand came into contact with its snow colored fur, it was surprisingly soft. All of a sudden it winced in pain, it was _alive_. I diverted my eyes to two large red gashes across its side, one of its back legs was limp, it must have been broken. I stood up hastily and sprinted back towards my house and went round the back to my shed. It was a complete mess inside; when the owner had left this house to me I hadn't bothered clearing up. Eventually I found what I was looking for; as fast as I could I raced back down the hill and hoped that I wasn't too late.

Cautiously I stroked the wolf's head, it seemed to be unconscious. During that moment I acted as fast as I could, I slipped my arms under the wolf and carefully lifted it onto the toboggan, it was quite heavy. After making sure that it wouldn't fall off, I took hold of the rope had pulled it up the hill into my house. I closed the door behind me, then found some old bed sheets and spread them out on the floor. Once again I moved the wolf off the toboggan and onto the bed sheet, by now its fur was all matted and wet. After a moment of contemplation I decided that I should tend to its wounds before I did anything else. It was a long night, I washed and disinfected the wounds and bandaged them securely to prevent further blood loss.

Before I knew it morning had come, warm beams cascaded through my blinds, and I brought by hand to my face shielding my eyes from the sudden light. All of a sudden I remembered the wolf from last night; somehow I had fallen asleep without realising it. Whipping my head around, I stared at the spot which I had left the wolf. It was gone. I scrambled forwards and glanced outside the window nervously wondering how it had just disappeared. Somehow in an attempt to open the door I had clumsily tripped over my boots knocked the door open and landed face first in the snow. "Argh! Just great" I exclaimed. Puzzled by everything that had happened since yesterday night I decided that the wolf had probably awoken and run off during the night. Besides that, I had better things to worry about, school was starting in a week and I really needed to go down to the town to buy some supplies.

- 1 week later -

I gasped, this could not be happening, it was the first day of school and once again I was going to be late (for some unknown reason, I seemed to have the tendency to break every alarm clock I had before I actually woke up), if it wasn't for Miya my best friend, I probably would have slept for an entire day.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!"

"Who is it?" I asked at the top of my voice.

"Who else!" replied an overly excited female voice, I squealed, ran to the door, flung it open and pulled Miya into a giant bear hug.

"Oh my gosh! I missed you so bad, how was your trip to Australia?" I questioned her while I undressed and put on my school uniform.

"It was awesome, the Great Barrier Reef is really beautiful and they've got some really hot Aussie guys over there. Much more open and outgoing, you should have seen their abs"

I rolled my eyes and grinned "Is that all you ever think about?"

She smiled mischievously "Of course not! Anyways, anything I missed when I was gone?"

I shook my head "Nope, absolutely nothing, boring as all ways" I glanced down at my watch, 8 minutes till the school bell would ring. "Come on, we've gotta hurry or else we'll be late and baldie will get pissed again".

She chuckled, "Hey, if it wasn't for me you'd still be snoring away".

"You have a point and I DO NOT snore"

"Do so!"She insisted.

"I will not engage in any pointless arguments with you on your first day back Missy" I stated blatantly.

"You make it sound as if we have pointless arguments all the time" she retorted

I laughed "That's because we do"

Unfortunately by the time we got to school the gates were closed and once again Yamaguchi sensei (a.k.a baldie) was telling us off for being late.

"For the hundredth time, can u girls _try _to come on time?"

Miya giggled "We're sorry sir... for the hundredth time"

He glared at us with a murderous intent and let us in. After we were well out of the way, Miya cracked up, I couldn't have held it any longer either and burst out laughing.

She clasped onto her stomach, "Ha ha ha... did you... ha... see his face? God it was priceless!" I nodded in response, it really wasn't that funny, but we were just weird in that way. We could crack up at just about anything.

Eventually after we had stopped laughing, we managed to make our way to our first class which was PE (physical education).

Miya jogged forwards and leapt forcing a guy on the other team to miss a wild reverse layup. With great difficulty I managed to side step my defender and get the rebound. The ball ended up in my hands at about half court, I centered the ball basically bringing it to the middle of the court. In a matter of seconds I analyzed the players around me searching for an ideal path to take, I found it and moved fast, dribbling the ball around the players that blocked my way. Everyone seemed to be whizzing past me, two defenders were obstructing the path in front of me. As I approached the top of the key I suddenly changed pace, speeding up a bit and veering off sharply to the right. The defense reacted instantly and just as I was about to go in for the gold I was knocked back by the force of a collision.

I rubbed butt and winced, it was _definitely_ going bruise. "Ouch" I groaned and looked up to find the insane person that had miraculously appeared out of nowhere. What I found myself staring into were a pair of mesmerizing golden eyes; they belonged to the face of a guy I had never seen before. His hair was silver and I assumed that it was dyed; he smiled at me wryly with an amused look. He leaned forwards and held out his hand, I glared at him with resentment for making me make a fool out of myself. "Thank you but I am perfectly capable of getting up _myself_" I seethed, and with that got up and walked off without another word. For some reason I was getting a really strange vibe from him, it was almost a sense of familiarity. On the other hand, I hoped that I would not have to see his annoying face ever again. _Oh how wrong I was._

Thanks again for reading, hoped you all liked it.


End file.
